


Through The Mirror

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Kinda, Mirrors, another AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: An accident leads to another universe...where previously-good people have become killer clowns.





	Through The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Food/eating, clowns, the police, restraints, drugging, phys. fight.

I don’t need to sleep.

-So I heard the sound.

_Mouse?_

They like to live in the walls.

But this-

No, this was...too large-

I look down.

Kiara, a….friend.

Is sleeping.

I do not need to awaken her…

I have enough power to deal with it myself.

  
  


I creep into the 2nd Dimension.

It is like here. . .except not.

It is-

In-Between, everywhere.

Monochrome mostly, though I can see a faint. . . .yellowish-

Trail……

_There you are…._

It is a funny-looking creature-

A hamster with a longish tail.

For some reason they are wearing Spectacles.

_Hmm…_

-They have gotten into the refrigerator.

I poke my head up.

“-What are you doing?”

_-They are eating._

They **were** eating.

They’re tiny eyes nearly come loose from their tiny sockets.

They scamper off, muttering something about ‘drinking too much boba’.

Whatever that is. . . . 

I follow them.

The mirror in their hallway shines-

They jump through.

“-?”

_-Another dimension?_

I do not know what it is like in there.

I squint-

Everything looks the same. . . .

_Hmmmm._

A long tail disappears around the corner of a place I cannot see.

I grip the edges, if I can-just-

Clatter.

-It falls on me-!??

***

I land flat on my face.

…

_. . .Ow?_

I look...up?  
It is their house….

Kiara and her father’s.

-The mirror is behind me, full of shattered glass.

_….._

I can fix it-

I turn it over.

“Ow-!”

_Huh?_

It...pricked...me.

It pricked me?

I hold my hands to my eyes-

What. . .is that-

Red.

Wait-

_What is this-_

I can take my hands off?

What is this?

White.

Matches my face-

But I am ink.

That can’t be right.

I look down-

What-

What-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Black.

Clothes.

Wait-

Wait what-

I quickly get to-

OW

Table-

_What is going on here?_

My head……..I don’t-have a word-

I move away from there.

The long-tailed hamster is gone-

The light turns on.

“Who are you?”

“.......Who are you?”

It is a boy.

He has lines under his eyes.

“I live here. Who are you?”

“I…...Where am I-”

I step toward the door.

_Huh-_

It is not-

Familiar--

“Where-is this-”

I twist the knob.

It does nothing.

I pull at it-

“H-hey! Don’t break that-”

……….I broke it.

“Aw man, c’mon-”

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

I pull at the hole.

My fingers-

Won’t dissolve.

Hmmmm why not-

_I can-get out-_

For some reason, I will not dissolve through the crack.

“........? What kind of weird burglar are you?”

“-?”

_Burglar?_

“I cannot-get out-!!”

I rattle it.

-A hinge pops off, and pops me in the face-

“Ow-”

I let go.

_My eye-_

Eye?

-It has become-squishy-

“Ow-!”

Do not poke the squish.

I stand.

I do not like it.

“.....You know you can go out the back door, right?”

“Back door?”

-It was there the whole time.

My cheeks-are-hot-

“Here”.

He un-latches, and un-locks it.

The cool breeze is cold-

-I did not do a thing, and a-a shiver-y sensation-

I lean outside, slightly.

There are-lights, in the distance.

Very dark.

“.....Thank you…”

  
  


I don’t know where this is.

The streets are quiet-

‘CARNIVAL TOMORROW, AT DAWN!!’

Lots of flyers.

-They’re called that because the wind tosses them.

They must be.

“Hello there. New in town?”

-The police?

He has pink sunglasses, and a badge on his chest.

“. . . . .What town?”

‘Matthew Patrick’.

-Huh.

Well I have no idea who that is.

I lift my shoulders?

Sometimes, Kiara will do the same-

“What is it called-”

“Are you lost?”

“. . . . . . . . . . . .”

I’m…

No……

“I cannot be lost, I am right here”.

“Looking for someone?”

“.....Yes. . . . . . . . . . . . .?”

His nose wrinkles.

“You don’t know?”

“...........................”

_I do not understand._

“-Who are you?”

“My name is Mat”.

“. . . . .Mat?”

There’s something odd about his face.

I reach out, and rip off a-

_-He’s-what-?_

How can rubber stick to such thick make-up?

“-Oh”.

He blinks.

“Welp. . .surprise!”

“-Huh-?”

Arms-?

They hold me in place-

“No-wait, what’s going on-”

Two others.

Nearby-

“Let me go!!”

I throw an elbow, hands are torn off-

I twist free my other wrist.

I spin.

I should-

_Run call for help_

Something sweet is shoved over my face.

.

.

  
  


.

_Where. . .what-_

I can’t...move my-

_Where am I?_

I’m in a corner.

Tied to a pole-

I grunt and struggle, I’m tightly pinned-

-Strange.

_My breath-_

“Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty-”

“I don’t know-who that is”.

I see him…

“What….what are-you doing-”

“What do you mean?”

He tilts his head.

So does the flower.

But what I can’t figure out-

Is how he can function with the _roots_ inside of his brain-

“I’m just being myself-I find clowns very delightful”.

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh”.

To like clowns………...you must be a clown?

-He shoves someone else in, as well.

Their hair is purple, and they look like they just got up.

“. . . .”

That was a groan.

I think.

“Are you awake?”

“-No…”

-Well how can that be?

_You cannot speak if you are asleep-_

“You both rest here awhile!”

Mat cackles, as do his friends.

One high, one low-

“We’ll be back~”

They depart.

. . .

I pull at the binds some more.

I . . . miss...being able to slip through any gap with ease-

“Who are they?”

“-Huh?”

“...........”

How do I-say-

“The clowns-”

“Creeps took over in the night! Dragged me right outta my bed-”

“They can break into people’s houses!?”

“-No, I live in an RV”.

“. . .”

_-A moving house?_

“-Why are you looking at me like that!?”

“-Do they have any weaknesses?”

“I don’t know-!”

“They said they would be back. We have to know”.

“...”

The purple-haired person frowns.

“...Yeah, okay. But how do you suppose we get loose?”

“......”

-A question worth answering.

“See anything sharp?”

“Uh-”

-She begins looking.

“Like that?”

She has indicated some metal bits keeping the...tent, upright.

“That might work...but I cannot move. You aren’t fastened to anything-”

“Oh geez”.

Mumbling under her breath, she scoots across the dusty ground-

“I hope you know how humiliating this is”.

“. . .?”

………’Humiliating’?

-Well it does what I expected.

She scrambles up.

“Your turn? Is that it?”

“Yes?”

Why wouldn’t it be-

-Being able to move again was. . .a feeling.

A…...good……….feeling?

“Thank you”.

“No problem. . . .”

Long breath of air.

“Now what?”

“-Stop the clowns?”

“They’ve probably terrorized half the town while we were trapped!”

“-How did they get you?”

“I thought they were real YouTube personalities”.

“-They told me untruths on the street”.

Not. . . . .right-

“It’s harder to break into locked houses though, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“I think. . . . . .we could still stop them”.

  
  


Chattering.

-Can people really be so easily fooled?

Well, yes…..

Me, included.

_I miss. . .being…..ink._

“Oh no-”

‘Here-we-go-again’?

She’s sighing at the small ring of fans not realizing they’ve put their secret identities back on.

“-HEY!” I speak up-  
“! No-”

“DON’T YOU KNOW THEY’RE-”

-I’m pulled behind a tree-

“-Was that not it?”

“They’re not gonna believe us! We’re random Joes from off the street!”

“....My name is Ink. Not Joe”.

She puffs air between her lips.

“Suuure. And my name isn’t Kerrie”.

“. . . .What is it, then?”

“Aaaaa-”

‘Hm. That’s different-’

“The Point is:

We need a _Plan”._

“Yes, but-?”

What kind of plan?

“-So we can’t just go randomly blurting out ‘Hey-!’-”

“What kind of plan?”

“. . .”

“What?”

She gives me a…..look, of some kind.

That I do not understand.

“We need to strike when they’re not...busy”.

“Ah”.

That makes more sense.

  
  


So we stay behind the tree.

Watching them.

‘What is an autograph?’ I whisper-

‘You need to get on YouTube more’.

‘What’s ‘You-Tube’-’

She stares at me as if I come from Planet Pluto.

‘How do you _not_ know what YouTube is-!?’

‘I-don’t have. . . .it’.

I’m not sure if she would believe the truth or not….even if I what I just said wasn’t a lie.

“You’re really missing out”.

. . . . .On what?

….I peer from the trunk.

A poof. . . . .light-pink gas.

The fans collapse-

“They’re taking them-”

“Three of them for a crowd like that?”

“-Do you have any masks?”

“Wha-”

“That was how they got me. . .with...sweet-smelling-”

“No, I don’t have any masks-”

“That’s not good”.

“I-”

They’re dragging them away-

“If we strike now, we can get them with surprise-”

“Seriously!? _I_ couldn’t do that, last time-”

“It could be successful, this time”.

I step in front.

They didn’t hear me.

They’re still hauling people off-

“-What are you doing-!??”

Her whisper disappears from my ears quickly-

I pull the collar over my face.

-I am not used to my breath being...stifled.

I can’t smell anything-

I keep quiet.

Inch, quietly-

“Ink! Get back here-”

I don’t.

I wrap my arms around the man’s neck-

“-? Wha-”

I press on pressure points, and he sinks.

That’s one-

“Did you just-!?”

The taller woman is amazed at me-

The shorter woman seethes.

“How **_dare_ ** you do that to _my_ brother!!”

-Kerrie flies in with an odd, staccato cry, and wipes her out.

It was. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .something to be seen.

“No- _Ro-!”_

“. . . .I suggest you stop----doing what you are doing”.

“As if-!!”

\----I have to-avoid the-thrown-!!!

I cough, and fall, even though-

I should be _fine-!!_

“Ink!??” my ally(?) shouts-

“I am-alright-”

She rushes over, just as the tall woman charges.

“I’ll teach _you_ to mess with my friends-!!”

“Aghh-!??”

-A tackle like _that_ cannot have been good.

“OWWW!!!”

-She bites her on the hand.

I scoop up some of the whiteness from her fallen clown’s pocket while she is busy, and shower it on her.

She struggles-

“No. . .!”

But she snores.

Kerrie shoves her onto the ground, only succeeding the second attempt, breathing heavily.

“You seem unhurt……”

“-Only my dignity”.

“Need help?”

I outstretch my hand-

“Nah. . .”

She gets up herself.

“I’m good”.

  
  


I shake the shoulders of a slumbering fan.

“Wake...wake up-”

“They gotta do that on their own…”

She pulls someone from the ajar door of a Clown Car.

“That dust is pretty potent”.

I frown.

“-Perhaps we should douse them with water”.

“You want to be hauled in by Officer Wilmer? You must be out of your gourd”.

“I have no gourds in my skull”.

“. . .No duh, but when these people wake up, they’re not gonna have a clue they got bamboozled by their ‘favorite YouTubers’”.

“Hm. . . . .”

That _is_ a problem…..

“We can tell them they left”.

I heave up the man-

“We can put these clowns in their. . .vehicle-”

“It’s your call”.

“-We can put the clowns in their vehicle”.

“. . .Agh”.

  
  


I shut the doors.

She locks them.

“That’s taken care of-”

“And the fans?”

I try to come up with something else that _doesn’t_ involve spraying them with water.

“We just...leave them?”

“What-”

“They’ll wake up, and decide it was a dream...or something”.

“That’s-”

“It is the best we have, isn’t it?”

. . .She fumes at me.

  
  


“-Huh?”

“Where am I?”

“Where did they-?”

It took them twenty minutes.

Is that. . .how long I was-?

She’s still fuming….

Tapping her foot-

Crossed arms.

I don’t know what I have done………

I hear them discuss amongst themselves-

“Mat?”

“Ro?”

“Saf-”

“Nobody just disappears into thin air!”

“. . . .They will be fine now-” I whisper to her-

“Yeah, but what if those clowns wake up? If they die of suffocation or something, it’ll be _us_ who get blamed-”

“I don’t intend to stay here _that_ long”.

“-What-”

“I have to go. . .back”.

“Back where?”

“.......A house”.

“Oh that’s real specific-”

“All their gear is _in_ the car with them”, I persist, “If they call anyone, or someone else does, _they’ll_ be the ones caught”.

“...”

“It makes sense to me-”

“Yeah, well-”

“We averted disaster for now”, I say.

“Why keep on worrying?”

She sighs.

“Sorry...it’s just, I’ve seen a _lot_ of people get away with crap they shouldn’t, okay?”

“...Crap?”

Why would anyone run away with _that?_

  
  


We part ways.

“See ya. . .maybe”.

“.......Yes”.

I . . .don’t know what to do.

I don’t…..know how to-

It’s still...dark-

I stand under a street light.

I’m trying to...identify objects, better….

_How am I-?_

I do not...I cannot tell the way….from here…….

……..A mirror brought me.

Could I find another…?

  
  


I wander, trying to find an open place.

There must be some way...to where I came from.

Windows are small, too small.

I cannot become small, like I used to.

I walk to a lake.

It’s _very_ reflective.

The moon is crystal clear.

_Here goes…._

I jump in.

_Ow-_ my lungs--

I paddle my arms-

_Air-_

Droplets land on my head.

And. . .I don’t like it.

My nose-

Itch-ed.

I sneeze-

_-Can I stop that, yet-_

Salt in my nostrils.

My eyes-

My ears-

I strain to intake a breath.

This-did _not_ work--

I swim back.

I pull myself out-

“Hey!”

Hey?

“Who are you-”

“The _heck_ do you think you’re doing?”

“I was-”

The officer grabs my arm.

It. . .hurts-?

“Let. . .me go-”

I pull, and the blonde man’s face swells angrier.

“Trespassing in the park at midnight-”

“No, I. . .I was lost-”

“Come with me”.

“Where-”

I scuff heels.

Whatever I did, I wasn’t... _intending_ trouble-

“The Station’s got a cell with your name on it”.

“That’s impossible”.

“Watch”.

“No”.

I rip my arm free.

“Don’t touch-”

“-Are you testing me!?”

-I had not noticed at first, but one of his arms is more swollen than the other….

“No-”

“No?”

“I’m going back!”

I ran-

Why did I run?

. . . . I...did not….trust him?

“Come back here-!!”

Heart-thump-

Too-too hard-

I clutch at my chest.

I am not-used to-

The big arm wraps around me.

I try to fight-

“Not so fast, buddy!”

“Let-let me go-”

I kick his shin-

“Ow-!”

I smack him in the nose with my elbow, I twist free-

My foot slips in my own puddle.

The last thing I feel is my head cracking

  
  
  
  


. . . . . . “Ow. . .”

-Why did I…..say-

I sit up. . .

_Hurts…_

Bars.

I’m sitting on a bench?

“. . . .Hello?”

May I...leave?

  
  


“HELLO-”

“WHAT”.

The irritable officer looks more like an outlaw than _I_ do.

'Officer Jesse' on his coat-

“That’s the fifth time! What do you want!?”

“. . .”

I blink.

“The bathroom”.

...Yes, I know those exist.

“. . .You woke me up to tell me _that!?”_

“...?”

“Ughhh nevermind… . . .”

He roots through his pockets for the keys.

Metal jangling, he unlocks the door.

“Just don’t take forever-”

“I. . .will not-”

I step outside.

Whirring.

The vent-

I’m pushed in.

“. . . . .”

I brush off my shoulder.

It is...cold. . .

My lips curve down and I am barely aware of it.

….There is a mirror.

_Can I use it?_

I reach out.

My fingers touch the glass. . . .it wavers like water.

I push in my hand.

Cool, on the other end.

I wonder. . .

I brace my foot on the seat, and climb up.

***

Strange.

I do not…..know where I am now. . .

But my body is back to normal.

For some reason. . . .I like that.

  
  


I slip into the 2nd Dimension.

….A relief, a. . .a lifting-

I feel….better-

I can find my way easily.

When it is like this.

  
  


Kiara is...still sleeping.

The house is quiet.

I’m not sure what to do about the mirror. . . . .

I try to fix it, with ink.

You cannot see much, anymore-

. . .

Maybe that’s better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!


End file.
